Come live with me
by mormar1
Summary: Antoine and Patch meet and have a chat...ok this is the only Antaine x Patch i have seen on  and i hope you all like it.


Antoine x Patch

Antoine found himself lost in a forest, walking around trying to find his way back to Sonic and everyone.

" Oh my god I'm so lost and it's getting dark, what do I do ? "

He kept walking and a few hours later it was so dark he couldn't see anything, but he tried to keep walking but he was sure he heard noises behind him, he turned around every two minutes to check there was nothing there but it was so dark he couldn't see anything. Then there was a loud snap behind him, he turned around and he saw an outline of something big only two meters away from him, it then growled at him and raised it's paw to hit him, Antoine pulled out his sword and stood there shaking like crazy thinking.

' OH MY GOD ! I'M DEAD ! '

Then the creature attacked Antoine and cut his arm with its claws, Antoine hit the ground but got up and grabbed his arm and started running, he didn't notice that he had left his sword, he could hear the creature running after him, it was so close to him, but then the creature gave out a loud cry of pain, Antoine turned around to see someone there fighting off the creature, the creature cried again and ran away. The person walked over to Antoine, Antoine became afraid that this person may try and hurt him but the person put their hand on Antoine's face and said.

" Antoine...is that you ? "

The person sounded familiar to Antoine but he couldn't match the voice to a face.

" Yes...I'm Antoine...who are you... "

The person went quite.

" I will tell you later who I am, for now let's get you back to my house and in the morning you can leave "

The person took Antoine to a small house at the edge of the forest, once Antoine and this person were inside the lights went on, Antoine looked at the person and he froze on the spot.

" P-P-PATCH ! "

Antoine was shocked the person that saved him was Patch, Patch stood there for a moment looking up and down Antoine, he then walked forward and said.

" Well I guess you are surprised to see me, it has been a while hasn't it ? "

Patch then put his hand on Antoine's cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, Patch then looked at Antoine's arm.

" If you follow me I will bandage up your arm...that is you will follow me if you trust me... "

Antoine didn't know why but he felt like he could trust him, so Antoine followed Patch. Patch sat him down at a small wooden table, Patch had a first aid kit and bandaged up his arm, once he was done he sat across from Antoine and they just looked at each other. It was quite for some time but then Patch broke the silence.

" Well... "

" ' Well ' what ? "

" Well...don't you think you should thank me ? "

" WHAT ! I SHOULD THANK YOU ! "

" YES I THINK YOU SHOULD THANK ME WITH OUT ME THAT THING WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ! "

" I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL FOR YOUR INFORMATION ! "

Antoine and Patch were know standing up.

" SO IF YOU HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL THEN WHY DID I HAVE TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS FROM GETTING KILLED ! "

Antoine and Patch were inches away from each other and Patch was starting to notice Antoine's feminine figure, all of his curves that some guys won't have and how cute he looks.

" I...I..I DIDNT NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU PA- "

Antoine was cut off by Patch putting one arm around Antoine's back and pulling him in closer.

" Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you right now... "

Antoine couldn't believe what Patch just did and said, he was going to push Patch away but he started to feel light headed and he started to feel like this was meant to be...

" Y...yes... "

Once Antoine said that Patch pushed forward and kissed Antoine, Antoine slowly kissed back and put his arms around Patch's neck, after a few seconds Patch ran his tongue over Antoine's bottom lip, Antoine knew what Patch wanted and he slowly parted his lips and as soon as he did Patch's tongue slipped into Antoine's mouth and started exploring, he then started fighting with Antoine's tongue, the kiss lasted for a while but Antoine needed to breath so they broke the kiss and looked at each other. There was another silence but Antoine broke the silence.

" Well...that was...interesting...i have never kissed another guy before... "

Antoine's hands were on Patch's shoulders and Patch's hands were on Antoine's hips.

" Well I'm glad you enjoyed our kiss * Patch moves closer to Antoine's face * why don't we do it again... "

And with that said Patch kissed Antoine again, Antoine tried to push Patch off of him but he failed and just kissed back. When the kiss ended Antoine pushed Patch away from him.

" Why did you just kiss me again ? "

" Well...I just...I think I'm in love with you Antoine... "

" Y-you l-l-love me... "

Patch ran over to Antoine and pulled him close.

" Yes I love you and I want you to be with me "

Antoine didn't know what to say and before he could say anything Patch continued.

" You are amazing and I want you to live here with me...and...and "

Patch just looked into Antoine's eyes and then kissed Antoine again, Antoine had no idea what to say but he kissed back, once the kiss was done Antoine hugged Patch.

" Patch...I don't know...because I think I love you too it's just...Bunnie and everyone...I don't know what they would say...and I can't just leave them they are my friends... "

" Antoine they don't want you there with them, they laugh at you and make a fool of you, the only reason they keep you is because you know too much, and I can't sit and watch them do this to you please listen to me...I love you "

Antoine bowed his head he knew they all hated him he even heard Sally and Sonic talking about how he knew too much and how they had to try and get along with him. Some tears rolled down his cheeks and he then broke down in tears, he cried into Patch's chest, Patch held him tight and stroked his head he then kissed Antoine on the head and said.

" Shhhh...It's ok I'm here for you Ant...I promise you will never be alone as long as I'm here... "

Patch then picked Antoine up bridal still and carried him to his room he put him on his bed and lay beside him he hugged Antoine and they stayed there for half an hour Antoine stopped crying and just hugged Patch, Patch broke the silence.

" Antoine please come and live with me, you will never be alone and I will never treat you like they did, please... "

Antoine looked at Patch and then he made up his mind.

" Yes Patch I will come and stay with you "

Patch smiled and hugged Antoine, Patch then kissed him they stayed there for a few hours talking and kissing until they both fell asleep.


End file.
